Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco
(June 11,2019) According To Wikipedia: Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco (lit. Frontpage: Report by Mel Tiangco) is a Philippine television newscast show broadcast by GMA Network. Anchored by Mel Tiangco, it premiered on August 23, 1999. replacing GMA Network News ''and later moved to an earlier timeslot on July 15, 2002. The newscast concluded on March 12, 2004. It was replaced by ''24 Oras in its timeslot. Overview Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco, the second Filipino-language late-night television newscast, premiered on August 23, 1999 replacing the weekday edition of GMA Network News. The fast-paced yet in-depth newscast delivered up-to-the-minute local and international news, from politics to entertainment, and promises to bring "Headlines bukas, ngayon ang broadcast" (Tomorrow's headlines, broadcast today). The newscast was the first to carry the name of the anchorperson, and the first to be solo-anchored by a female newscaster. It carries the distinction of being one of the last traditional newscasts on local TV able to deliver substantive and relevant news. This is what the viewers need to know and only the news that matters. Broadcasting in the GMA EDSA TV Complex studio using green screen technology, news delivery in stand-up, and runs in 15 minutes. Its presenter Mel Tiangco who was an ABS-CBN news anchor from 1986 to 1995 and she then moved to GMA Network and anchors for Saksi in 1996. Tiangco has been regarded as the premier female television newscaster in the country. She has won several awards including the Ka Doroy Valencia Award for Broadcaster of the Year from the Kapisanan ng Mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas Golden Dove Awards. For years, it received numerous awards from PMPC Star Awards for TV and Catholic Mass Media Award's Best News Program Award. She was also chosen by the PMPC Star Awards for Television as their choice for Best Female Newscaster. She was also notable for philosophy works of GMA Foundation thru Bisig-Bayan. Several substitute anchors are Arnold Clavio, Daniel Razon and then Rhea Santos. Tiangco became instrumental for her interviews. In 2001, during the period of the upcoming election, Tiangco exclusively interviewed former President Joseph Estrada, via phone patch on the first night of his detention in Camp Crame. Later in May, she also did a one-on-one interview with then-President Gloria Macapagal Arroyo after the latter declared a state of rebellion following the Malacanang siege by Estrada supporters. With Frontpage and its anchor, Mel Tiangco, reaping awards and critical plaudits that year and the years before that, GMA executives decided to give Tiangco the primetime real estate which they hoped could point the way for the network to garner a larger audience. The newscast shifted its timeslot from 10:30pm to 6:00pm on July 15, 2002 in order to compete with TV Patrol. The network during that time, expects the switch to "catch the competition by surprise and cause further panic" among its competitors. Mostly, the program was targeting some female viewers, while waiting for GMA's Telebabad block.3 It reformatted its graphic package, theme music, and studio set. It also introduce its new segments such as GMA Action Force by Candice Giron & Good News. Saksi, on the other hand, moved from 6:00pm to 10:30pm. Incidentally, due to the switch, Frontpage was now simulcasted on GMA's radio station Super Radyo DZBB, continuing the latter program on delayed simulcast. On June 30, 2003, the show was relaunched with its new slogan "Pawang Katotohanan Lamang" (Only Truth). Frontpage, along with Saksi, and GMA Flash Report, it updated its graphic package, theme music, and studio set. Substitute anchor Rhea Santos was chosen as the new segment host for GMA Action Force replacing Giron, Love Añover on Buenas Balita... And Everything which later became Kuwento Dito, Kuwento Doon, and TJ Manotoc on the newscast's new showbiz segment Starwatch. On March 12, 2004, Frontpage aired its last broadcast to make way for the network's new early-evening newscast 24 Oras while Mike Enriquez also left Saksi for almost nine years. Anchors * Mel Tiangco * Rhea Santos (Substitute anchor; 2002-2004, GMA Action Force anchor; 2003–2004) * Candice Giron (GMA Action Force anchor; 2002–2003) * TJ Manotoc (Starwatch anchor; 2003–2004) * Vicky Morales (Substitute anchor; 2000-2002) * Love Añover (Buenas Balita... And Everything later Kwento Dito, Kwento Doon anchor; 2003–2004) LOGOS:(From 1999-2003) Category:1999 Philippine Newscast Category:2003 Philippine Newscast Category:GMA 7 & QTV 11 Series